


Meditation

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven is always good at interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

As if he ever could get a nice long session of meditation in. No, that was impossible when those hands descended on him, fingers pressing through every dip between muscles and palms pushing him down onto his back. Lips would soon follow to trace over his scarred flesh, the grin audible in the other man’s voice as he spoke teasing words. He wouldn’t even fight back, wouldn’t be stubborn enough to request a return to his calmer mindset. He knew well that it was worth it to allow the other male to indulge him.

His hand came forth as lips traveled lower, his fingers curling in thick gelled hair. He’d pull on it, not gentle in the slightest, but nonetheless would be granted a low groan of pleasure. Of course Noxians would like pain. He didn’t mind it - there was something that felt good about hurting the other. Perhaps it was some relief in how sinful this act really was. Another hand found purchase on a strong shoulder, nails digging into the skin, giving as much pain as he could in his position without stopping him from-

A gasp left the monk, barely audible as that mouth engulfed him, and he couldn’t help but tilt his head back and press up into him.


End file.
